


Winter's Child.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Experimentation, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Medical Experimentation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mindwiping, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Experimentation, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unethical Experimentation, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19625992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Hydra's Asset The Winter Soldier and The Weapon X Program's Asset Wolverine were used for many things, including providing the genetic materials from which a subject for a joint venture between Hydra and Project Weapon X would be made.Peter Parker was genetically engineered and born in a lab, raised in the cruel fists of Hydra and Project Weapon X, experimented on, modified, tortured and worse..Until one day someone takes down the Base where Peter is being kept.





	1. Chapter 1

..

..

Northern Alberta, Canada, eighteen eighty-seven..

A cry pierced the cold foggy Winter night as a boy named James Howlett was born.

When James was ten he had a raging fever and a drunken Thomas Logan stumbles into the Howlett's Manor and had a physical confrontation with John Howlett in which James would find out he was really the son of his family's groundskeeper.. James would soon after lose the father that raised him, his real father and his mother, his half-brother Victor would spirit James away into the night..

James would grow up and live for centuries and be used by a secret group called Project Weapon X.

In nineteen fourty-five another man named James would fall from a train and be captured by a different secret group called Hydra..

Both of these men named James, their histories, their lives, their DNA would merge in the genetical engineering of the creation of a new life for a joint project between Hydra and The Weapon X Program.

A child was created using the DNA and other genetic materials from Winter Soldier, Wolverine and Natasha Romanov an asset from another secret group called The Black Widow Organization.

The infant boy was called Winter Widow X, WWX or simply Spider as Black Widows are Spiders and that's what his mother was..

When the boy was only a few seconds old, the doctors and scientists began running tests and doing experiments on the boy.. Seeing if he had a Healing Factor as they broke his bones and timed how long it took for them to knit themselves back together and thus the infant's life of pain and abuse began..


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

When the boy was five-and-a-half there was a man named Richard Parker who genetically modified a special spider.. 

The man was brought into the special joint program that created Peter but once the man saw that these monsters had created a Human Child to use and abuse he took the child, naming the boy Peter Benjamin Parker and showing the child love and kindness for the first time ever in the boy's young life..

Richard and his family could not hide for long..

For six months young Peter had kindness and love and when he was six-years-old, the people responsible for creating him killed Richard Parker and his family and took Peter back to the lab where he was born and raised as a tortured lab experiment and reminded him in many painful ways that he was not a person, that he had no name and that he could not escape them..

When Peter was six-years-and-one-month-old, the Hydra people brought in a specially designed chair.. Peter was forced into the chair and strapped down.. Any good memories of being loved and cared for, of having kindness in his life, of having a family, were all wiped away.. But the boy remembered he once was given a name and he couldn't be made to forget that no matter how many times he was put in the chair..


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

The Avengers and The X-Men teamed up enough times that friendships and - eh - other relationships - developed..

And Deadpool, he had people he liked enough to consider friends on both teams, Wolvie, Beastie, Gambit, Rogue, Clint, Bucky and Brucie, so he would frequently find himself "heroing" alongside one team or both..

Couldn't let the squishy Clint or the precious Rogue or Gambit get unalived or let Hulk be the only one to get to Smash or let Wolvie be the only one to get to slice-n-dice or let Bucky be the only one to get to punch someone's face into the back of their skull.. 

Anyway ...

Wade's good buddy Logan, A.K.A. Wolvie.. Was snatched up by William Stryker, a man that Deadpool himself had a vendetta against, and so really it was a twofer.. Wade could rescue Wolvie and kill Stryker and carry Wolvie off into the sunset and Wolvie would owe him big time and Stryker would be dead and unable to bother anyone ever again.. Win-Win, really..

So.. 

Wade tracks down some Project Weapon X goons.. Because Stryker's insanity is always about Weapon X isn't it?

He literally carves out a path through a sea of goons to get to the base where he's certain they're keeping his friend.. He just hopes they haven't wiped Logan's Memories.. Again ..

..

..

Now.. See .. Wade didn't go just cutting into Stryker's people at the first sign Wolvie had been taken against his will.. No .. Wade went to Proffesor X and when the Proffesor wouldn't do anything he went to Tony.. 

And so here Wade was, the only one who wouldn't brush helping out an ally in need in favor of fighting aliens and crazed Mutant Villains.. To Wade the saving of a friend should always be the first priority even if Aliens are blowing up Time Square (again) and Magneto is about to drop an entire baseball stadium on top of The White House (again)..

..

..

Wade has killed enough people in his life that he doesn't even blink as he chops through people in Hydra .. Wait .. Hydra??? .. Gear ..

And yeah, he's taken aback by the red arm bands and the little black octopuses.. But he believes his Intel is reliable especially considering he had to literally disembowel someone to get it..

So.. He pushes onward..

He finds lab after lab and cell after cell .. No Wolvie ..

And then he stumbles upon .. The room ..

It's a big room and inside is a kid .. Probably about fourteen by the looks of him.. And the kid stands in a fighting stance and looks every bit the killer that Wade is..

But .. Wade .. He doesn't.. Won't.. Absolutely refuses to .. Hurt kids. .

Wade takes in how skinny the kid is and concludes that the kid probably wasn't acting of his own free will .. After all, Wade knew both Logan and Bucky had been brainwashed into doing things against their wills in the past..

He tries Bucky's Trigger Words.. Well the goons he did just cut through WERE Hydra ..

And surprisingly it works.. The boy goes blank .. Completely amenable to Ward's commands which Wade's commands for now are, "Follow me, kid." because Wade isn't about to just leave a child in the hands of Hydra and if Logan IS here then he wouldn't be happy if Wade just left the poor kid behind to go rescue him ..


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

The boy is eerily quite as he follows Wade, that blank stare never breaking from Wade as Wade goes deeper into the base, down where there were secret tunnels and rooms, because there's always secret tunnels and rooms at a bad guy base..

Wade searches more labs as the kid stands a few feet from the doorway staring ahead blankly because Wade told him "Stay here." because Wade didn't want the kid being exposed to god only knows what might be in the labs..

In one lab Wade finds a bunch of files and computers..

On one of the screens is a picture of the kid along with a few lines of information and a bunch of links to digital pictures and videos and other files all on the kid..

And Wade .. He needed to know exactly how to deal with the kid because he couldn't keep him locked under the power of the trigger words forever, that would be wrong and the kid deserves a shot at learning how to be a normal kid..

So Wade took a few minutes to download all of the files on the kid from the computer onto his Hello Kitty Flash drive and he did a quick scan of all the files as he clicked on them to download.. 

The paper files were also mostly on the kid..

Wade did a quick study of all the materials he could find and downloaded what he could and packed as many of the more important paper files that he could into his bag then shredded and poured acid on the rest and smashed the computers and fucked all the computer hard drives to where no one could get anything off of them but knowing the bad guys they probably had backups somewhere so Wade was determined to do some hacking later to scrub all info on the kid out of these assholes' systems..

Wade exited the lab and told the kid to follow..

He now knew the boy was created by these assholes, born and raised mostly in the labs in the base all to be abused, tortured, raped, experimented on and trained up as Assassin complete with being shoved into a memory wiping chair and locked in a cryochamber just like one of the people who had, according to the kid's files, contributed to the makeup of part of the kid's DNA..

And Wade was prepared to tear the base apart to find another one of the people that also contributed to part of yhe makeup of the kid's DNA.. because Logan needed to know about this..


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

Wade reflects on the revelations he discovered about the boy as the boy trails silently behind him as they descend a dimly lit staircase..

["Why are things almost always so dimly lit in bad guy lairs, anyway?"]

{"Yeah, it's not as if bad guys don't need light to see by too or anything. Maybe someone should talk to their Interior Decorator.. STAT .. I'm pretty sure all baddies use the same guy."}

["Bold of you to assume the Interior Decorator is a guy."]

{"Ppphhh.. Deep, Dim, Dank, Grunge. It just screams forty-five-year-old guy that lives in his mommy's basement, of course all the baddies have a guy, THE SAME GUY, do their Interior Decor."}

[*Insert Rolling Eyes Emoji Here*]

{"Wow.. You don't even HAVE eyes."}

["That's why I used a Emoji... Hashtag Scoff."]

{"Just stop.. You'll never Trend... Anyway.. Where were we?.. Aww yeah.. Dim Lighting.. A commonly reoccurring theme in most bad guy lairs.."}

["Yes .. And the only brightly lit bad guy spots are the labs where they do all the experiments."]

{"Speaking of which.. Let's recap what we found out about the uwu angel baby behind us."}

[".. uwu angel baby ??"]

{*nod, nod* .. I mean look at those cherubic curls and big brown doe eyes! .. And that FACE looks like it belongs on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel with all the other baby angels!.."}

["If I have no eyes to roll, you have no head to nod..."]

{*eyebrow waggle* (*thinking face*.. What does that really mean??) .. "Who said it was my head I'd be nodding?!" #MindInGutterBoi .."}

[*SIGH* .. "There are much less offensive colors I could go share headspace with.."]

{"PPpppplllleeeaaasssseee do!!.. We both know you'll be back in less than five seconds!.. *Z-Snap*..}

..

{So.. To recap.. The kid was created in the labs at this base and raised mostly here in this base aside from a six month escape to the outside when some dude smuggled him out in a duffle bag.. It's okay!.. The kid wasn't in the bag THAT LONG!!.. Anyway once the baddies got the kid back, they wiped the kid's memories to make him forget he was ever treated like a person.. Then they injected him with the venom from the radioactive spider that his almost dad created (before the guy found out he was working for and with a bunch of child abusing, child raping, a-holes, b-t-dub) and then fused the poor kid's skeleton with a braid of Adamantium and Vibranium before the kid was even seven.. And .. Oh.. Oh .. That's gross and horrible and probably painful.. The kid has SHARP AS FUCK METAL COVERED BONE SPIDER LEGS THAT CAN RIP OUT OF HIS SPINE THE SAME WAY WOLVIE'S CLAWS COME OUT OF HIS HANDS.. OW!.. OW!.. OW!.. THAT HAS GOT TO HURT!! .. AND THAT'S NOT EVEN TO MENTION THE METAL WEBS THAT COME FROM HIS WRISTS!!!.. Nausea inducing imagery aside.. Also Cool as Hell.. I am a fan.. Anyway.. The kid was created using DNA from our pals Wolvie and Bucky and our not-so-pal-but-we-respect-her-as-a-(former)-fellow-assassin-slash-mercenary-and-we-secretly-think-that-flip-throw-people-thing-she-does-with-her-thighs-is-HOT Natasha *trailer-voice-over-dude-imitation* A.K.A. Black Widow, *imitation done*, and then the kid was gestated (eeewww gestated sounds so dirty even for US) in a biobag and then once he was born the asshole bad guys started experimenting on him, TORTURING HIM, before he was even an hour old.. Which gives us the sads .. Hey do you think we can steel the thingy from Cable again and go back in time and kill these goons again but slower?.. Oooh.. Or we could leave them kinda-sorta alive for Wolvie to gut slowly because ya know he's gonna wish he had HIS OWN TURN with them?..}

["Speaking of Logan.. Where is he?.. Weren't we supposed to have found him by now?"..]

{"I told you, you'd be bbbaaaacckk!!"}

["You said in less than five seconds, though.. I was gone at least fifteen seconds.."]

{"Whatever.. We both know you were gone as long as you were only because I needed time to run through the recap and we can't both be read-slash-heard at the same time.."}

["Well you didn't even cover everything in your so-called "recap".. You forgot to mention that the kid's a trained assassin that's been making kills since he was eight.. And that on some of those video tapes it show the kid being beaten or worse until he's a cowering wreck in a corner and that he never has a mark on him for more than a few seconds because he has a Super Healing Factor (better than OURS AND WOLVIE'S COMBINED) and bruises and cuts heal almost as soon as they're formed.. These are important things to know because if we ever have to fight him.."]

{"lalalalalala not listening!.. Because we won't fight him.. Not ever!.. We've decided not to ever let anyone hurt him again.. Not even us! .. So we can't EVER fight him.. Plus he's a kid and you know the rule we have about kids.."}

["Oh look.. There's Logan standing at the end of a poorly lit hallway.."]

{"Again with the emphasis on the bad lighting.. One would think you have an obsession.."}

["He's walking towards us.."]

{"Oh yay!... That makes the rescuing SO MUCH EASIER!}

"Hey Wolvie.." Deadpool happily waves as Wolverine's cloaked in shadow figure moved closer..

{"Wait.. Is he wearing one of those Mind Control Headband Thingies??"}

["We probably could have seen that at the beginning if there had been better lighting."]

{"Again with the lighting?"}

["So do we have a rule about fighting a Mind Controlled Friend that will kill us without blinking and without knowing what he's doing.. And god only knows what will happen to the kid (or our body) in the time it'll take for us to come back from the dead?.."]

{"Try our very best not to kill him ??"}

..

..


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

There's a difference between Logan and Wade..

Ignore the facts that Logan's Mutation manifested on its own and that Wade's Mutation was forced to manifest..

Ignore the Antimantium Skeleton..

Ignore that Logan is hundreds of years old and has been killing since before Wade's great-grandfather was an itch in his great-great-grandfather's nut sack..

Ignore those differences.. And dig into the heart of who and what Logan is versus who and what Wade is.. 

And you'll see the difference that matters..

Logan.. Has never really been the killing kind.. Oh Logan WILL kill if he has no other choice. But that isn't who Logan is.. It's not WHAT Logan is.. Logan would look in the faces of the people who tortured him who tortured PETER and while, oh yes, a LOT of them would die.. But Logan would probably also let a lot of them live because Logan has Morals and he would ask himself if these people had families, if maybe they were forced into doing what they did...

Wade.. He IS and always has been the killing kind.. Oh he WILL spare lives when he has the option.. He doesn't kill innocents if he can help it.. But that's less about Morals and more about personal preference.. Wade is a killer that IS who and what Wade is..

But Logan?..

Reach deep.. Because in Logan there is only one real truth..

Logan just wants to be left the hell alone..

Give Logan an option to work with and that's the thing Logan would pick..

So that's why trying to turn Logan into a Mind Controlled attack dog has never really worked out for the bad guys.. Because Logan is not usually an attack first kind of person unless he doesn't have any other choices.. No Logan is a mostly stay back and growl all threateningly and intimidatingly and wait for the attack to go to him kind of person..

An attack dog on a leash is still an attack dog but it will only attack what is within reach..

So Wade just stands back..

And Logan just stands back..

Both on their own side of the barrier of shadow.. 

Logan paces and growls as he's told "Kill him!" from a bodyless voice coming from the headset attached to the Mind Controlling Headband and it's loud and panicked enough Wade can hear it..

But Logan doesn't advance past his little circle of light and Wade makes no move to go closer to him. 

The bodyless voice must find the perfect combination of words to get Logan to go on the Offense because Logan runs towards Wade then jumps up into the air..

The claws come close to Wade's face as Wade steps back and to the side out of Logan's landing zone..

Wade caught Logan's arm as Logan's clawed fist aimed for Wade's face..

Wade had enough time to Fangirl Squee that "OMG!.. I'm fighting Wolverine!" and be happy about tussling with someone he liked, respected and was a huge fan of.. 

But he reverted back to Serious Mode because he had a kid he had to think about.. A kid that Logan also needed to know about..

So Wade got serious and stopped pulling his punches...

He mostly aimed for the headband.. Trying to knock it off or snatch it off..

He couldn't risk trying Bucky's Trigger Words on Logan even if they would probably work because then the kid might revert back to his Insta-Kill Settings leaving Wade to defend a confused Logan while trying not to kill a kid..

So Wade had to get the headband off Logan then go from there..

Wade kept sticking and grabbing at Logan's head and finally yanked the headband off with a quip of "Snatched your wig!".. Right before crushing the headband under his boot..

Logan immediately retracted his claws and stopped fighting and stood blankly like a robot awaiting new commands.

"Snap out of it!" Wade snapped his fingers in front of Logan's face and tried smacking both of Logan's cheeks "C'mon! Wake up!"

"Damn it, Logan!" Wade yelled as Logan just stood there staring at nothing..

"Fine!" Wade snapped and went to grab Logan by the bare forearm and decided to just tug Logan along in the direction of the nearest exit.

"Shncik!" Logan's claws popped free as Wade touched his arm and Wade was thrown against a wall with Logan pinning him in place and his claws just inches from Wade's face..

"Wade?" Logan asked sounding confused and dazed "What the hell?" Logan dropped his grip on Wade "Where the hell are we?"

"Glad you rejoined the land of the non-mind controlled zombies.. The answers to your questions is one part Long Story and two parts musical numbers and the fourth part of where I just skip telling you and simply have you look at all the info in these files and on this flashdrive and we all just learn along in a montage of flashbacks.. But first we need to find who had you Mind Whammied and kill them then burn this base to the ground.."


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

The guy who had, had Logan Mind Whammied was the only person that wasn't Wade, Logan or the kid, left alive.. 

And he was a quivering, trembling, little weasel.. 

Bad Guy saw the kid and lit up, spoke some babble of words that weren't Bucky's Trigger Words, but Wade cut off the fucker's head before he could finish the last word .

The kid's stare was still as blank as before..

It was a bit unnerving to know someone's mind could be so completely controlled by others..

Wade felt seriously bad for the poor kid..

"Now, let's get out of here and burn this shithole to the ground." Wade stated as he made his way out of the room.. Logan and the kid following behind him..

"Wade.. Why did you bring a kid into all this?" Logan asked as if he had finally just noticed the boy. 

"The kid was already here.. I found him locked in a room.. A cell.. Like I said.. It's a long story.." Wade replied as he continued walking, Logan beside him listening as they walked, the boy following silently, blankly, behind.. "In this duffle there's a bunch of paper files and on the flashdrive there's more stuff.. Most of it's about the kid.. It's not good Logan.. They hurt the boy real bad.. And there's some things you need to know about the kid. Man I have no idea how to tell you.."

Logan tilted his head as he walked and gave a slight shake of his head "The kid?.. Why would I.. What would I need about the kid?"

"Logan.. They used some of your Genetic Material to create the boy." Wade gestured to the kid behind them..

Logan slowly blinked at Wade then dazedly looked back at the kid.. "He's.. Mine?"

"Your son.. Yeah.. But not just yours.. They used Genetic Material from Bucky and Nat too.. Kid's technically got three parents.. You're one of them.." Wade said with a nod..

"But WHEN?!" Logan asked..

"No telling when they took the Genetic Materials they used.. I guess it might be in the files or on the flash drive.. But the kid looks to be anywhere between twelve to fourteen years old.." Wade replied ..

"And he's been .. With them.. This entire time?.. He was raised by them?" Logan asked..

"Mostly.. I caught in one of the files on the flashdrive that there was some Scientist named Richard Parker that found out about the kid and got him out of this place.. But they were found and the guy and his entire family were murdered and they brought the kid back to this Hellhole.. As far as I could see.. The kid was born in this place, raised in this place and was only out for around six months where someone showed him at least some Human kindness.. Other than that.. The kid's life has been Hell Logan.. Worse than yours.. Worse than mine.. The asshats who ran this place pretty much abused him non-stop from the moment he was born.. It was bad Logan.. I can't even begin to tell you just how bad.."

"What am I.. What should I.. I have no idea.. What to do.. What to say.. Can the kid even understand ?" Logan rambled..

"I think he's pretty much spent most of his existence being Mind Controlled.. They have a chair like the one that was used on Bucky.. My guess is they constantly wiped his memory to keep him as blank of a slate as possible.."

"Christ.." Logan hissed..

"Yeah.." Wade agreed..

"I could always get him to Charles.. Maybe he could help.." Logan was mostly talking to himself at that point..

"Maybe.." Wade replied..

They came up out of the ground floor of the compound.. 

"Jesus, Wade.." Logan swore at the sight of the ground littered with bodies..

"You're welcome, by the way.." Wade replied flippantly as he chunked a belt full of incinderary grenades into the building.. "Whelp.. Lets blow this popsicle stand.."

The trio walked away as flames errupted out of the door and the ground rocked with the force of explosions..

"That was more than just grenades." Logan said grumpily as be pulled the boy out of the reach of the flames shooting out of the doorway and all.of the flaming debris floating in the air..

"I rigged the building with C-Four." Wade quipped with a half shrug..


	8. Chapter 8

..

..

Finding the boy had not been a part of the plan.. And.. Wade wasn't exactly equipped with know-how on how to deal with most normal children let alone one that had a mind that was a completely blank slate..

Logan was only slightly more equipped with how to deal with a sudden child to care for seeing as he was an Instructor at a school full of them.. But again there was the thing where the kid's mind was basically an unmarked dry erase board.. And Logan wasn't exactly equipped to deal with THAT.. 

And there were hundreds of miles between where they were and Xavier's School .. Not only that, they were kind of in the middle of nowhere, mountains, woods, rough, rugged terrain and no civilization for miles.. 

There was no telling if the kid could handle walking that far.. And Wade could like.. Maybe just tell the kid "Follow me/us" again.. and let that be that and just let the kid follow vacantly behind.. And maybe if it was being done under orders then the kid wouldn't even break a sweat.. But then there was always the possibility that any moment the kid could just drop from exhaustion even under orders.. 

And the whole Mind Control thing and being the one giving orders-commands to someone who was under Mind Control thing, was unnerving as fuck..

Wade sat his duffle bag down and rifled through the files.. Logan stood next to the boy looking perplexed.. Probably still feeling dumbfounded and at a loss for what to do.. Wade could relate.. Finding an abused child with no ability to think for themselves had not been part of the plan..

"Wade?.." Logan asked "What are..?"

"Looking for something in these files to .. Like .. I don't know.. Give the kid some sort of.. Permission To Speak Freely .. Or whatever.. Something.. So he's not.. Like.. That." Wade interrupted and gestured to the boy.. "I mean the whole .. Blank .. Thing .. Is just creepy.. And who knows ??.. Maybe he can speak and think for himself at least a little and I think we need to know just how long of a trek he can handle without over-exhausting himself amd for that he really needs to chime in and give us some sort of fucking clue.. Ah ha!.."

Wade pulled out three file folders filled with papers ..

One folder was labeled: "Acceptable Commands." it didn't have a whole lot of papers in it, but there were at least thirty pages.. So while not a lot of papers, there were apparently a lot of Acceptable Commands..

Another folder was labeled: "Winter Widow X Project." There were so many papers the folder was fat and held closed with rubber bands, there was probably a "Part Two" to the folder somewhere in the duffle.. Things weren't exactly organized in Wade's bag..

The last folder was labeled: "Winter Widow X's, Peter Parker Incidents." Again not a lot of papers probably twenty in all.. But Wade recognized the Last Name "Parker" and he remembered seeing "Peter Parker" in one of the digitilized files that went on the flash drive.. So he just followed his gut and hoped the folder would be of some use in this situation when he grabbed the folder from the bag..

"Here.. Take some reading material on your kid.." Wade said as he handed a file up to Logan.. 

Logan took the file and kept looking back at the child as he flipped through the pages..

"Oh my god.." Logan put his free hand over his mouth as he collapsed to sit on a rock.. "Did you know that they..??"

"Yeah.." Wade interrupted.. "There were tapes on the computers.. I didn't watch them but I saw enough in just the thumbnails to know.. I would have told you.. But how do you tell someone something like that??"

Logan shook his head looking more and more mortified as he continued to read..

According to the file "Acceptable Commmands" the kid should not be able to think for himself, ever, hence there being Commands for pretty much every little thing from eating and sleeping to using the bathroom and Wade seriously had to put the folder down and fight the urge to vomit when he saw that a lot of the "acceptable commands" had to do with self-harm, torture and sex..

But..

There was a sliver of hope..

The file "Winter Widow X's Peter Parker Incidents." was full of instances where the boy was able to break free of his programming even for just a sliver of time, mostly to insist he had a name, "Peter Parker", and that he was a PERSON and he has rights and he deserved better.. The incidents grew fewer over time since the boy was recaptured from his brief escape, but they still happened despite the boy repeatedly having his mind wiped and memories erased.. Up until a few years ago when the incidents stopped completely.. But there were notations up to present day where every onve in a while someone had marked down that sometimes the boy had defianve in his eyes or some sort of spark of something in his gaze that was more than just that hollow vacant stare.. It wasn't much but it was something to work with..

"Um.. Kid?" Wade tried tentatively .. "Peter ??" 

The kid didn't budge or even blink but there was a flash of something in the boy's eyes, there one second, gone the next..

"What.. Where did the name Peter come from?" Logan asked..

"Apparently that scientist guy who tried to save the kid gave the kid a name.. "Peter" and up until a few years ago every once in a while the kid was able to break his programming long enough to insist he was a person that has rights, to insist he was a person that had a name.."

"Peter?" Logan asked.

"Yeah.. Peter.. Benjamin.. Parker.." Wade replied.

And upon the "er" of the last word, the boy's head tilted "Mmmmyyy Nnnnaammmee.. Ppppeeeetttteeeerrrr" the boy slurred then fell silent and stood still as a statue once more..

"Holy shit." Logan whispered..

Holy Shit, indeed..


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

The boy stood with his shoulders drawing in, his head still tilted, his eyes held an only just barely there light..

Then the child's elbows bent and he covered his head with his forearms and curled in on himself as he collapsed to the ground on his side..

Wade and Logan both took a step towards the kid at the same time only to have the boy flinch violently and give a harsh wounded cry of pain and mourning.. You won't make me forget! You WON'T!" The boy cried out "I have a name! I have a name!.. I'm a person!"

"Please no, please no, please no more, no more!" The boy chanted as Wade and Logan tentatively stepped slowly closer..

The child flinched and sobbed as Wade knelt down and put gentle hands on the child and sat him up..

"Hey.." Wade tried in the gentlest voice he could muster "It's okay.. We.. We're not gonna hurt you.. We're like Richard.. Richard Parker.. Do you remember him?"

The boy nodded.

"We're like him.. We only want to get you out and away from this place.. Okay?" Wade asked as Logan knelt next to him..

The boy nodded even as he still cried.. But then he shook hus head and threw himself back and away from Wade "No!.. You.. You're tricking me!. Testing me.. Trying to make me forget.. But even when I pretend to forget I remember.. Because you can't make me not remember! Even when you use the chair again I won't forget!"

"Hey, hey.. No kid.. That's not what's going on here.." Logan said as he stretched out his hands but didn't touch the boy.. "We're like you.. See?" Logan showed the boy his claws then retracted them again.. The kid peeked between the gap of his arms and flinched at the "Schnik" sounds Logan's claws made upon being revealed and upon being retracted.. But then the kid peeked his head out from the cover of his arms and looked curiously at Logan's hands.. 

"Like me?" The boy asked..

"Yeah, kid.. Like you.." Logan reassured him..

"But what about them?" The boy gestured at the flaming base "They'll follow.. They'll bring me back.." 

"They're all dead." Wade replied "They can't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

"Mmm.. Nnnooo.." The boy muttered "They are HYDRA.. Cut off one head.. They don't die.. They just .. Multiply .."

"Not this time kid." Logan assured him.

"Pppp... Eeeeettt.. Eeerrr.. Nnn.. Nnnooott.. ttt.. Kidddd." The boy stuttered.

"Okay.. Peter.." Wade agreed and Logan nodded.. "We're gonna get you out of here.."

"Really free.. Ttthhh .. Iiisss .. Ttt .. ttiiimmmmee?" Peter asked..

"Yeah.. Really free this time, Peter." Logan replied..

"We just need to know how far you can walk.. It's a ways to the nearest civilization.." Wade stated "And when's the last time you ate?"

Peter shrugged and looked already exhausted like simply just fighting free of his programming to try to use what limited speech he had, had already drained most, if not all of his energy..

"Wade.. How did you get here?" Logan asked..

"Oh yeah.. Major plot hole... Okay.. So surely I got here then there must be a method to get back because if not then what method did I use to even get here in the first place?"

"Exactly.." Logan said with an exasperated sigh..

"Well.. How I got here involved Dopinder, a plane and no parachute.." 

"And what exactly were you gonna do if you had found me starved, tortured and too wounded to get myself five feet let alone through miles of rough terrain?" Logan asked..

"I didn't exactly think things through.. I'm less of a coming to the rescue type guy and more of a leaping without looking and slashing up any bad guys in the near vicinity type guy.. But you were missing and no one else was looking for you or listening to me when I was worried you were missing.. Even when I asked them to look for you and told them Stryker might be involved.."

"Who all'd you talk to?" Logan asked.

"Xavier, Jean, Glasses, Rogue, Gambit.. Stark, Rogers, Banner.."

"Okay.. Okay.." Logan interrupted "And they didn't come look for me because??"

"Well there was an Invasion and Magneto was gonna drop a whole Stadium on The White House and.."

"Again?" Logan said as he rolled his eyes..

"Yeah.. So everyone might have been a little busy.." Wade confessed.

Just as he said that they heard a "Whoosh" as a strong wind blew the tops of the trees every which direction and The X-Jet soared past followed by Iron Man who stopped to hover and point down at them.. 

"Looks like we have a ride out of here after all.." Logan said with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

After examining the boy the looks on both Charles and Jean's faces were grim .. Both were Telepaths and Jean had medical training.. Then Hank, Bruce, Stephen and Doctor Cho followed out behind them wearing equally grim expressions.. 

Wade was waiting in the giant waiting area with basically two whole teams of Heroes.. Logan was talking with Bucky and Natasha, probably giving them as much information as he could on the kid that was apparently made up of genetic materials ftom all three of them..

The reason for so many doctors is the boy did need a lot of medical observation and care plus each team of Heroes had their own doctors with their own specializations and seeing as how the kid was made from genetic materials from people on both teams, both teams had an interest and personal investment in the boy's health and recovery..

They were currently at The Avengers Compound.. A compromise because while The X Mansion had great medical facilities those facilities weren't exactly equipped for something like this plus X Mansion was also a school full of people who were strangers to the boy and Peter already didn't do so great with new people or at least under the current circumstances he was having problems..

Peter had already almost killed Stephen Strange, Helen Cho and Jean Grey while screaming a high pitched keening scream at Wade and Logan that they had promised no one would hurt him ever again and calling them liars..

In hindsight maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to take a boy who had been born, raised, tortured, raped and experimented on inside a lab for most of his whole life and put him in a room that looked exactly like any of the rooms he had been hurt in and then having at least one person wearing a lab coat enter that room.. 

It was easy to see why Peter lost his shit .. The room and a person in a lab coat were the last Triggers the poor traumatized kid needed to be exposed to so soon..

It had taken three times more of the special sedatives used to sedate Steve or Bucky and even then it had only barely slowed the kid down enough for both Charles and Jean to get into the kid's mind and all that and Doctor Strange still had to use the Time Stone to hold the kid immobile and basically frozen in time for Hank, Bruce to be able to get scans and samples while Jean and Charles examined the boy's memories and mind..

To see all of the doctors coming out looking so grim..

It must not be good news...

Bucky, Logan and Natasha all straightened up as the doctors approached them..

"Perhaps this discussion is better had away from all of the prying eyes, yes?" Charles asked and gestured for Natasha, Bucky and Logan to follow ..

Later when the three reappeared looking pale and shaky, Wade pulled Logan aside..

"The kid.. Peter.. Those bastards put some kind of chip in his brain.. It's a Kill Switch.. At any moment whoever has the right control can simply decide to just push a button and the kid will fall down dead.. And it's too dangerous to remove.. The only thing we can do is hope we destroyed the only copies of files with the commands to activate the Kill Switch.."

"Damn.. Poor kid.." Wade replied

"Charles and Jean told us only some of what they saw in his mind and his memories.. It's so much worse than anything those files and tapes showed, I have no idea how the kid is even alive let alone somewhat sane.. Well somewhat sane considering his mind and actions have hardly ever been his own.." Logan looked on the verge of breaking.

A look around showed that Bucky and Natasha were doing just as bad. 

"Well.. The kid is strong, Logan.. We'll all help get him through this.. By any means necessary.." Wade assured his friend.

"I get why the others.. But you don't have to .."

"Wolvie.. I'm the one that found that kid in that shithole.. I was the first one to see evidence of what those monsters did to him... So I'm just as invested in making sure that kid gets a chance at life as the rest of everyone else here.. Capiche?" Wade asked..

"Yeah.. I capiche.." Logan agreed with a huff of a laugh..


End file.
